


make me

by rosesisupposes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Deceit is hardcore a bottom, Disciplinarian Patton, Fucking in the mindscape, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Patton is a top, Punishment, Size Kink, Spanking, Warning: Deceit Sanders, being imaginary makes cleanup easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: AfterCan Lying Be Good?, Patton is none too happy with Deceit.





	make me

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. Here's some smut.

Patton Morality Sanders was many things. He loved puns and cartoons, he knew how he and others felt, and he did his best to do what was right by himself and those around him.

One thing he was _not_ was naive.

Deceit had taken his spot. The snake had locked the door to his room and blocked out sound. It had taken him almost twenty minutes to get out. That bastard had stolen his form, mislead his fellow sides, and lied to their host. It would not stand.

Patton rapped on Deceit’s door. The minute it opened just a crack, he forced his way past the dark side and pushed him against the wall.

“You little _snake_. You locked me in my room and replaced me? How dare you!”

“Thomas wanted me there, _Morality_. He wanted to justify a lie,” Deceit retorted. Only in his room could he say exactly what he meant without compulsory lying.

“You _replaced me_. You scared the others. You scared _Thomas_. I don’t take that lightly, Deceit,” Patton hissed. The softness of his cardigan was offset by the coldness of his glare. Deceit’s mismatched eyes widened at the level of raw emotion there. “I don’t care about your reasons. I only care how you’re going to make it up to me.”

Deceit was still held in place against the wall by a hand planted solidly in the middle of his chest. He was trapped. And that… that was _doing_ something to him. Was it the fire in Patton’s glare? The strength in the arm that held him motionless? He wanted more.

“Here’s an idea,” he said breathily. “Why don’t you _make_ me?”

He felt the his cock twitch in _extreme_ interest as the fire in Patton’s eyes flickered, then returned, brighter than before. The hand in the middle of his chest started tracing upwards, slowly, almost a caress, before locking around his throat. Leaving just enough room to breathe and barely enough to swallow, Patton’s hand was followed by the head of his torso and legs moving closer. His free arm was braced against the wall, preventing a sideways escape. Deceit was at Patton’s mercy.

“You want this, Deceit? You want to _show_ me you’re sorry?” Patton growled in his ear, tightening the pressure at his neck just a hair.

“Fuck no,” Deceit gasped out. “Not even a little. And you’re not tough enough to get me to apologize.”

That was when Patton slid a knee in between his legs, pressing up against his cock and startling out very breathy moan.

“That’s what I thought,” the light side said with what could have been a smirk. “Here’s what’s going to happen. Colors are red, yellow, green. Red, we stop entirely. Yellow, I’ll stop what I’m doing and let you give correction. Green, keep going. If you cannot speak, squeeze my hand or thigh once for red, twice for yellow, three times for green. Any other words I will ignore, starting now. Color?”

The hand on his throat eased just enough to allow him to breathe out “Green,” before squeezing again as the other hand started to trace lightly down the scaled half of his face. It tingled, almost tickling, before it turned into scratches that sent shivers to the base of his spine and the tip of his cock.

Patton had seen the shivers and took the opportunity to crash his mouth into Deceit’s, all hard lips and tongue demanding entrance. It took all his concentration not to melt immediately into the rough treatment. He kissed back sloppily, gasping as the pressure on his neck and between his legs increased. He was fully hard now, and he knew Patton could tell.

The light side suddenly released him entirely, leaving him panting slightly and leaning against the wall to support his weight.

“Ready to apologize yet?”

“Not on your life,” Deceit hissed.

“Pity,” Patton replied. Then he grabbed Deceit by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the bed, pushing him down. Deceit struggled to sit up only to have a hand find his neck again, holding him in place as the other worked to remove his cape and shirt.

“Let me up, pansy,” he said, squirming. “You can’t hold me down so easily.”

“Can’t I?” Patton asked. He was definitely smirking now, muscles barely engaged to hold the dark side in place.

Deceit’s chest was bare now, exposing the scales that continued down his torso. Cool fingers raked against the smooth skin, eliciting a whimper that Deceit barely managed to conceal. Patton’s fingers trailed down lower, gliding along his waistline, only inches above where the fabric of his pants badly hid his throbbing erection.

Deceit suddenly realized his position. Half-naked, fully hard, being held down with one choking hand, barely able to remain cogent from the teasing of a seemingly-unmoved Patton. _Fuck._

He rebelled and grabbed the hand at his neck away, rising to clutch Patton’s neck and initiate a hard kiss.

Patton let it last all of a second before pushing him away by the shoulder. “I don’t think so, Deceit. There are better things you can be doing with your mouth.” The chill in his voice sent another shiver down the dark side’s spine, but he refused to relent that easily.

“It’s true, I can always keep talking,” he drawled. Patton immediately had a hand on his shoulder, forcing him down to his knees in front of him. He looked up into eyes that were dark with lust behind the plain black frames.

“No more talking, Deceit. Get to it. _Now_.”

A direct order, ironclad. Deceit couldn’t and didn’t want to resist. He undid the man’s slacks and pulled them down just enough to reveal boxer briefs in Patton’s signature blue. His ego was boosted by the obvious bulge there. Perhaps Patton wasn’t _entirely_ unmoved.

Patton’s hand was still clamped where his shoulder met his neck, holding him down. Deceit raised careful hands to release Patton’s length from his confining briefs. He could feel his eyes widen as he did so - the light side was _enormous_. He hadn’t been prepared to be intimidated by Patton’s size alone. He looked up, making eye contact through glinting frames.

“What are you waiting for? I know that you’re not _scared._ ” That note of ridicule in Patton’s voice was so familiar, but not from the moral side himself.

 _‘Wow, I’m so proud of you, Thomas, you’re_ _so_ _mature.’_

“No,” Deceit snapped back. “You wish!”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem to remove your gloves and _get to work._ ”

Deceit gulped and leaned it, swallowing as much of the man’s girth as he could in a single movement. He wrapped his bare hand around the base, pumping in time as he retreated to the very tip of the head and swallowed again. He felt Patton’s hand shift to press against the back of his neck, preventing him from drawing too far away as he moved. He was trapped, still half-naked, with a mouth full of Patton’s cock. His own neglected cock twitched, but he couldn’t let himself get distracted if he didn’t want to choke.

He drew back slightly and flicked his forked tongue out, running the length of Patton’s cock and wrapping around the head. He was rewarded with a groan of pleasure and fingers digging into his mussed hair. He went back to sucking down the entire length, pursing his lips and dragging the suction down to where his hand was wrapped firmly around the base. Sneaking a glance above him, Deceit slid his other, scaled hand to cup Patton’s balls, softly stroking as he continued to pump the man’s enormous cock in and out of his mouth.

Patton seemed to tire of the slow pace and grabbed Deceit’s head with both hands. With a growl in the back of his throat, he thrust into Deceit’s throat, choking him with his girth. It was all Deceit could do to suppress his gag reflex as drool leaked down his chin. His hands fell to brace himself against the light side’s thighs, holding himself at the correct height to allow for the continuous thrusts.

Just as suddenly as they’d started, the thrusts stopped and his mouth was freed. “Color?”

“Green,” he gasped through a ragged throat.

“Strip yourself fully and bend over the bed,” came the order, cool and firm.

The iron in the other’s voice sent shivers up his spine and straight down to his cock as he obeyed. He waited for the next move, fully exposed to anything the moral side might choose to do. Patton was barely breathing heavily, though his cock was still dripping with Deceit’s saliva. He caught Deceit looking at him and pushed his head away. “Eyes down, _snake._  You will accept what is coming. You don’t get warning until I _say_ you do.”

The shivers raced along his core again. He knew they were visible, but he couldn’t hope to conceal them. His whole body was tensed with anticipation and raw need, silently begging for Patton’s touch.

When it came, he was still unprepared for how loud a crack Patton’s palm made on his exposed ass cheek. The sharp sting of impact was immediately replaced by the warm burn as he felt the tender skin turning red. He waited for the next impact, tensing further as the seconds dragged on. A passing draft caught him as he shivered slightly. Immediately, another open-handed slap, this time on the other, scaled cheek. He couldn’t keep himself from releasing a breathy gasp in response. He heard a humorless chuckle behind him.

“You hardly need the colors. Anything I tell you to do, you’ll do it. Isn’t that right?”

He froze. He didn’t want to admit it, not so quickly. For once he wished he was outside of his room, where he could rely on the ambiguity of his forced lies.

His silence was interrupted with another hard smack, surprising a whimper out of him.

_“Isn’t that right, snake?”_

“...yes,” he whispered.

“I can do anything to your body, because it’s mine now. What a pity. I thought I’d have to tie you up to have such complete control.”

Without realizing it, his cock twitched again as pearls of precum slid down his length. Another slap hit, causing him to moan again as he arched his back in response. This time, Patton let his hand remain where it had made impact, rubbing out the sting.

“So, Deceit,” he said, his voice sliding back into his default tone of pep and joy, “are you ready to apologize yet?”

Deceit squirmed under Patton’s light touch. He couldn’t deny him anything, not when he needed the other side’s touch this desperately. But if he acquiesced, what if he stopped the scene entirely? The sudden sensation of nails dragging along his back sent him to writhing.

“Please, Morality,” he gasped.

“I don’t take requests from deceiving snakes.” The hands withdrew, leaving him cold.

“I - I’m sorry for taking your place, I won’t do it again, just, _please_ ,” he begged.

“Please _what._ ”

“Please touch me more. Please- please fuck me,” Deceit whispered, almost in tears from want.

Response came in the sound of an unknown object being conjured and the pop of a bottle opening. A finger, wet with lube, swirled around the very edge of his hole. He whimpered.

“Color?”

“Green. _Please._ ”

Patton slipped a finger inside his hole, still cold from the lube. He felt the finger twitch and twist, then withdraw. Now it was two, stretching him out. They curled, and brushed his prostate. He moaned again, unable and unwilling to suppress it. All he could do was beg and hope for more.

Patton inserted three fingers now, fulling stretching him open and driving him mad with need. Finally, the fingers withdrew, and he heard Patton pouring out more lube. He resisted the urge to grind back onto the man who had complete control of his pleasure. At long last, he felt the head of Patton’s cock lining up with his hole.

“Color?” Patton murmured in a low rumble.

“Green, fucking green, just _fuck me_ ,” he begged.

Patton slid into him in one smooth motion, his enormous girth stretching him in every direction and filling him thoroughly. Once he’d buried his cock in his ass, he paused, letting him adjust. A breathy squeak of _“Yes”_ was all he needed to move.

Patton gripped Deceit’s hips tightly, snapping his own hips at a punishingly fast rhythm, slamming into the half-snake man. Each thrust hit his prostate, sending waves of pleasure rippling through his body and ending in his leaking cock. He collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold his own weight, held up only by Patton’s muscular arms.

He heard a grunt as Patton slowed his thrusts, then resumed at an even steadier rate. He could feel the man’s muscles tensing as he neared his climax. There was more snap to the movement of his hips now, hitting Deceit’s prostate with almost-painful precision, pushing him closer to the edge of his own climax. Patton’s huge cock filled him over and over until a final thrust ended in a body-rocking shudder, hot cum filling his hole and dripping out. His own cock was painfully hard and agonizingly close to finish, but he needed permission.

“Please, touch me,” he begged. “Please let me finish, fuck, Patton, _please_.”

A warm hand slipped off his hip and wrapped it around his cock as the cock inside him continued to twitch. It only took two rough pumps of his shaft until he was climaxing too, hot cum spurting over himself and the bed. Tears of relief leaked out of his eyes as he babbled desperate thanks, over and over.

Patton slid his softening length out, summoning warm towels to clean them both. Deceit flopped onto his back, weak from the intensity of his release. Patton had never gotten fully undressed, and was practically presentable already as he wiped his glasses. Deceit, on the other hand, was a blissed-out mess, sticky and sweaty, with a sore throat and hand-shaped bruises on his rear.

Patton regarded him for a moment, then handed him another warm towel. “I told you that you needed to make it up to me. You did so very well. I trust I won’t need to teach you this same lesson again.”

Pulling himself up to sitting, Deceit was embarrassed to find himself blushing. “I… No, you won’t _need_ to. But… you could, again. If you wanted.”

“I think we both knew that already. I can come take you whenever I want to, can’t I?”

Deceit made eye contact as Patton stood by the door. Their eyes locked, the fire of a challenge crackling between them.

“You can try, but sooner or later you’ll have to make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Added later: I realize I didn’t specify a very important disclaimer here: it is terrible practice to negotiate rules of a scene especially of this nature a) after it’s already begun, b) when emotionally charged, or c) with an imbalance of power already in place. 
> 
> A general disclaimer: never take sex advice/get ideas from the content of fanfic if you can’t verify it from trustworthy sources otherwise.


End file.
